God of Thieves Items
The Adventure Title - God of Thieves may reveal unique items in each Maze. Some are merely EP or coins, but some items may be worth gems (these will only give gems up to an X amount of times). Adventurer's Forest *Shabby Lair - spells / 3 Wild Honey + 5 Hive / Unknown Swordsmanship Scroll + Griffin's Signet *Mushroom Village - food ingredients (e.g. : 30x Vanilla Flour or 30x Magic Bean Pod) *Totem in the target floor - stat boost *Loose Brick - spells, Erberry Wand *Scattered Items - EP, general equipment, treehouse items (torches, broken arrows) *Scattered Books - stat boost *Scattered Tape - Tape (Blair Witch) (increase effects spells by 5%) *Hidden Storage Chest - EP, general equipment, Adventurer's Rune *Broken Mechanical Device - Repeating Shotgun M1887 , Grenade Launcher MM1 *Blood in the target floor - stat boost Village of Heroes * Hidden Storage Chest - multiple EP items * Bloody Writing Paper - Increases the effect round of Blade of Ruin by 1 * Bloodstain on the floor - Attack +1 * Strange Bookshelf - gives : Mob Godfather status (Decreases the damage sustained by 90% when attacking evil creatures. the effect lasts in the target floor.) * Strange Magazine - 10 gems * Toilet paper roll - 5 gems * Tape - Summon Sadako (Valid in maze) Lost Temple *Loose Brick - Crystal Skull x3 or spell *Hidden storage chest - general equipment or EP *Shabby terminal - explodes or stat boost and EP **If using Terminator gumball, get 5 gems, stat boost, and EP *Scattered items - Cheap Liquor x3 and Low Quality Cigarette x3, or general equipment *Abandoned Cauldron - food ingredients *Large culture dish - Complete Alien Spawn *Totem in the floor - stat boost *Shabby lair - Alien Spawn or Unknown Swordsmanship Scroll and Griffin's Signet *Scattered books - stat boost Borderland * Shabby Lair - Shin Bone x3, Breastbone x3, Skull x3 * Shabby Lair - Unknown Swordsmanship Scroll and Griffin's Signet * Loose Brick - Bone Staff x3 * Scattered Items - Lancelot's Scroll and Black Dragon's Signet * Scattered Books - HP +20 or MP +20 * Abandoned Truck - Soul Crystal x15 * Totem in the target floor - Power +1 * Scattered Tape - Cause 500% extra damage when attacking Undead. Only valid in the target floor. Ancient Arena *Braveheart - Brave Heart (Attack +20 in gladiator match, -5% EP to upgrade melee titles) *Bloodstain on the floor - Attack +1 *Extinct bonfire - HP &MP restore *Hidden Storage Chest - Ancient Calling suit *Loose Brick - Burned Parchment + Shaman's Ear / 2x Earthquake / 1x Bless *Scattered Books - HP boost *Scattered Items - 20 Bent Coins or Belt of Electric Arc *Shabby Bookshelf - Scrolls (e.g. 5x Death Ripple) *Shabby Lair - Bottle of Blood x3 / 2x random signets / Eyeball Tincture + 2x Orc's Liver *Totem in the target floor - Power +1 *Weapon Shelf - 2x Melee's Relics Forest of Whispers *Shabby Lair - Zergling Egg x3, spells, Black Thorn Seed x20 *Loose Brick - Holly Wand, spells *Rainbow Mushroom - Rainbow Mushroom x1, x2, x3 *Destroy Mushroom - Destroy Mushroom x1, x2, x3 *Frost Mushroom - Frost Mushroom x1, x2, x3 *Blood on the target floor - stat boost *Totem in the target floor - stat boost *Scattered Items - EP, general equipment *Scattered Books - HP +20 *Extinct bonfire - HP & MP restore *Hidden Storage Chest - general equipment, Magic Vine upgrade materials, food ingredients Saint's Tower *Pier Glass of Sage - judges your looks, usually gives EP **Ugly gumballs (Slave, maybe others) are insulted * Strange Bookshelf - gives book (coins, possibly gems) ** If you main Pinocchio you can get book that gives 3 gems. ** With Mischief, got <Tricky Brains> worth 3 gems. *Extinct Bonfire - HP and MP recovery *Hidden Storage Chest - Lich's Will equipment suit then mage equipment / EP *Loose Brick - + *Saint's Wardrobe - 3x Magic Relics *Scattered Books - HP+20 / MP+20 / ... *Scattered Items - Magic Toffee x3, EP or items (Nether Boots for example) *Strange Bookshelf - Receive book (grants 20,000 - 30,000 coins at random when used) *Totem in the target floor (blue) - +1 Power Desert Oasis *Statue of Anubis - answer is Maat's Feather, gives Golden Pots and Gumball Pots *Crystal Ball - Jafar's Crystal Ball (Deals damage 10x basic Power. Double the effect against a boss) *Scattered Items - EP, Lamp Oils, Flag of Sudan, Equipment *Bloodstain on the floor - Attack stat boost +(1-2) *Shabby Lair - Spells *Forgotten Baggage Train - 3 Adventure Relics *Totem in the target floor - Power +1 *Hidden Storage Chest - Equipment, Lamp Oils *Scattered Books - MP +20 *Loose Brick - Spells Bloody Fortress *Abandoned Truck: Alchemy materials *Bloody Doll - sacrifice for +300 faith *Blood Throne - Sitting in it with King gives some gems and buffs, otherwise reduce hp to 1 *Scattered Books: MP+20 *Scattered Items: Demon's Kidney Specimen, Demon's Spleen Specimen Dracula's Castle *Shabby Lair - Ancestor's Blood x1, spells *Scattered Items - Magic Dust x3, general equipment, EP *Scattered Books - stat boost *Scattered Tape - Tape (Bram Stoker's Dracula) (15% extra damage vs blood-sucking creatures) *Abandoned Cauldron - food ingredients (e.g. : 20 Fairy Spring) *Extinct Bonfire - HP & MP restoration *Bloody Experimental Table - Experimental Essence Blood x1 *Blood in the target floor - stat boost *Totem in the target floor - stat boost *Loose Brick - spells, Clan Signet x1 Skeleton Island Note: Caves can be rare in this maze. You might not see one before level 50. *Scattered Items - general equipment, Ghost Ship items (Siren Figurehead,...) *Scattered Parcel - Volley ball (cast Holy Rebirth durability 2/3) & Ice Skates (shoes +2att + 6% dodge 2*) *Scattered Clay Pot - Gumball Pot x1/2 *Shabby Lair - Swordsmanship Scroll & Griffin's Signet or spells (e.g.: 2x cure) *Loose Brick - spells (e.g. 2x Fire Ball) *Blood in the target floor - stat boost *Totem in the target floor - stat boost *Pile of bones - King Kong Skull (Helmet +8 att 5* +100% att vs beast) *Kong Skull Pirate's Port *Blood in the target floor - stat boost *Chess Table - Tower Statue x2, Statue of Black Leopard x2 *Contraband Goods - Gem x3, 10,000 coins *Extinct bonfire - HP &MP restore *Hidden Storage Chest - EP, equipment, or Ammo x20 *Hidden Wine Cabinet - First Mate's Spirit *Loose Brick - spells, Shadow Badge x3 *Scattered Items - EP, Pirate's Bitter x5, general equipment *Scattered Books - stat boost *Shabby Lair - spells or Demon's Hug suit *Totem in the target floor - stat boost Avalon Fortress *Extinct Bonfire - HP and MP recovery *Blood in the target floor - stat boost *Bloodstain on the floor - Attack +2 *Loose Brick - spells, metallurgy elements *Hidden Storage Chest - EP, general equipment, Repeating Shotgun M1887 *Scattered Items - EP, metallurgy elements or biochemical elements (can be as much as 15), general equipment *Scattered Books - stat boost *Shabby Lair - Spells, 3 Ancient Components *Compound Blending Device - goblin compounds (e.g. 4x Goblin Compound II or 5x Goblin Compound I ) *Rusty Cultivation Furnace (green-red-left-right combination) - damaged cultivation furnace core (Engineering component drop probability +10%) *Totem in the target floor - Power +1/2 *Caisson - cannon shells, dwarf explosives (e.g. 5 shells + 2 mines) City of Steam *Shabby Lair - Unknown Swordsmanship Scroll and random Signet or Clockwork Rat and Clockwork Spider and Metal Fishbone x3 *Shabby Terminal: Broke it to earn a few EP. With Machinist (and possibly others): some EP and Attack +1 & Power +1 *Totem in the target floor - Power +1/2 *Blood in the target floor - Attack +1/2 *Hidden Storage Chest - Equipment, 25-75EP *Loose Brick - Random scroll, Interphone Battery x5 *Scattered Items - 25-50 EP / 5 of each regular component. *Scattered Books - HP +20 / MP +20 *Extinct Bonfire - Recover HP and MP *Robot's Remains - Search for regular components, Repair will give you Sonny robot. **Repair requires a gumball like Machinist or Kairo Monarch or ... (as main only ?, maybe being able to learn Machinery Titles is key ?) *Robot Wreckage - regular components (Robot Wreckage replaces Robot's Remains once you have Sonny ?) *Safe - Code: 654321, (10 000 to 20 000 coins ?, 3 gems, other ?) *Totem in the target floor: Power +1 *Console - Atk+5, Pwr+5, gems, EP Spacecraft Ruins ***work in process*** *Deep Thinking - Ultimate Answer *Shabby Lair - Unknown Swordsmanship Scroll and Unicorn's Signet or Dynamic Gear or 2x random lvl1 scroll *Weird Charging Platform - Gives Charge Shield to enemies. Gives Broken Shield Generator when destroyed. Can be deactivated using All-Purpose Tool to get Shield Generator after clearing level. *Metallic Cabinet - Clockwork Rat and Clockwork Spider Or Metal Fishbone + Electrical Top *Loose Brick - random scroll or 3x Medical Package *Scattered Items - general equipment *Scattered Books - HP +20 *Hidden Storage Chest - EP or general equipment or 20x Gear *Bloodstain on the floor - Attack +1/+2 *Totem in the target floor - Power +1/2 *Extinct Bonfire - Recover HP and MP Hell Frontier ***work in progress*** * Demon's Egg - Little Demon * Devil's Contract - The Eye of Judgment * Hidden Storage Chest - EP or general equipment or 5x each elemental crystal * Loose Brick - 3 Mark of Thor or 2 Bless * Remains of Faust - Faust * Run-down Lair - Forging ingredients (Beast's Teeth, Demon Meat, etc) * Scattered Items - Forging ingredients (Demon Thorns, etc) * Shabby Lair: Beast's Teeth + 2x Demon Meat or 2x Fire Ball * Totem in the target floor - Power +1/2 Gods' Chessboard * Bloodstains on the floor - Attack +1 * Hidden Storage Chest - Rank1 Equipment * Loose Brick - Scroll x1 * Scattered Books - HP +20 * Scattered Items - Rank1 Equipment * Deep Blue - Raise all stats: Attack +3, Power +3, HP +50, MP+50 * Brock's Corpse: The 7th Seal * Toy Box: Aeroplane Chess Erathia ***work in progress*** * Bloodstain on the floor: Attack+2 * Loose Brick: Random scroll, or Interphone Battery x5 * Extinct bonfire: HP &MP restore * Hidden Storage Chest: EP+60, low level piece of equipment * Scattered Game Cassette: Game Cartridge (Recover 30% airship's Energy) * Scattered Items: 5 of each Component or +40 EP or equipment * Shabby Lair: Random Scroll(s), 3 Ancient Component * Strange Robot: chat with him with a mechanical gumball to get a robot (BB-7, Energy +6000, Armor +2) Eden's Land * Cloud Island *Sundries Pile: Qingshan Treasure Plate needed item for O-Kiku *Instrument Rack: Le Pipa item ( Obtain 300 EP, When upgrading Adventure Title, EP consumption decreases by 5% ) *Extinct Bonfire: refill little your HP and MP *Gloomy well: Power+5 , Mp+50 Category:Featured knowledge Category:Titles